Even Angels Fall
by WordsGoneUnSaid
Summary: No one ever said high school was easy. So what happens when the teams goes undercover as teachers and even students? Well a sibling is found, a daughter is found and even love is found. Oh yeah- And a murder. This school year should be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Tile: Even Angels Fall.**

**Disclaimer: It kills me to stay this but I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Reid would be mine and I'd keep him locked in my bedroom. ;) Because we need to face it; Reid is a hot geek! :D Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Summery: No one ever said high school was easy. So what happens when the team goes undercover as teachers and even students to catch a murderer? Well a half sibling is found, a daughter is found and even love is found. Oh yeah- And a murderer. Oh this school year should be fun._

**Couples In Story: Reid/Quinn | Prentiss/James | Morgan/Garcia | Hotch/Annabelle | Haley/Matthew | **

**Chapter One: Save Her.**

_**Washington DC.**_

Hotch walked into the room, eyes darting between the the agents who sat around the large table. Everyone's eyes scanned over him. He tossed a file down on the table "Got a case." He said while picking the remote up "In the past months seven teenage girls have gone missing from the Las Vegas high school." he said.

He clicked the remote, causing seven different photos to pop up on the screen. He turned to the screen and pointed "First victim was Natalie Winters. Age sixteen. Straight A's in school, no boyfriend or trouble at home. Went out to meet some friends for pizza on a Friday and never came back. Mother and father reported her missing the next day. Her body was found sitting up in her homeroom classroom at school Monday morning. She was dressed in the same clothes only her heart was missing. Cut right out off her chest. The- It is shown that it was down while she was still alive." He said.

Everyone's eyes darted up, giving each other a look. "Alive. This poor girl was alive while someone carved her beating heart from her chest? What kind of person would do that?" Morgan said while he read over the file.

He frowned "The next victim was Katharine Michaels. Age seventeen. She went out to meet her mother for a shopping trip Sunday morning and never made it to the mall. Her car was found at a gas station six miles from her house, windows all broken in." he said.

Reid looked up "All of them had their hearts cut out, yes?" he asked while scanning over the file. After going through the other victims files. Garcia walked in "Guy's on the girl who just went missing, her friend got away. Her name is-" She got cut off as Hotch flipped the screen to another girl.

A photo of a wide eyed brown eyed girl with thick, long brown hair came onto the screen. "Haley, Age fifth teen. She lives with her mother, Samantha Nectar. She was with her friend Kayla Greene when someone grabbed them both from behind while outside a pizza hut on Friday. He drugged Kayla with something and as he did Haley kicked him in the uh. Man parts. She got away with a black eye and three broken ribs after he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. He kicked her in the ribs before she injected him with a dose of her insulin. Within minute he was almost passed. But he somehow got up and got something to eat with sugar in it before almost going into a diabetic coma. Haley called 911 but it was too late. His friend had already taken Kayla. Haley's in the hospital now while they try to get a hold of her mother, who is away on a trip for work in New York. She's a lawyer and is working on a big case at the moment." Garcia said. Hotch nodded "Good work Gar-" Garcia paused and bit her lower lip, chewing on it somewhat.

He rose an eyebrow "Is there more, Garcia?" She said. "Yes, Sir." She said. She held a piece of paper out. "While running the blood drips through the databases, I got a hit off of Haley's DNA." They all looked up

"She's 15. What could she have on her record?" Morgan asked. Garcia looked down for a moment "She came up as a DNA match to-" She got cut off as Hotch frowned "To who, Garcia?" he said before something caught Reid's eye. Something about the victims. They had to have something in common. They all had been born in June. Well at least the other's had been born in June.

" Garcia. What's her birth date?" He asked. She held the file out to him "June 7, 1995." She said. They all turned to Reid who seem to always has some wise comment to say, who's face turned blank

"What?" the younger Agent said, his face blank. Whoa. For once, Spencer Reid had _nothing _to say? Oh my god. Did that ever happen? Like- Ever? No.

_**Nevada.**_

Haley's eyes slowly opened a nurse walked in "How you feeling?" She asked, checking Haley's heart rate. Haley coughed "It still hurts to breath a bit" She rasped out. She nodded and smiled "Haley, The team of profilers from the FBI is here. They would like to talk to you if it's okay with you."

She asked the teenager. She nodded "It's fine. Have you called my mom yet?" She asked. The nurse frowned a bit "We can't seem to get through to her, We'll keep on trying." She said as she opened the door and nodded to the top agent, Agent Hotchner. Hotch and Reid walked in "Haley?" Reid asked.

She nodded "Haley, It says on the file he was warring a mask, the man who attacked you and Kayla. Did you notice anything else about him?" He asked her. "Maybe a tattoo, a scar or something in the way he spoke? A lisp or a stutter? Something to set him different from other's?" he asked.

Haley nodded "Well-" She paused. Reid rose an eyebrow to her "Yeah?" he asked. She frowned a bit "He had a stutter kind of. When he was in pain after I kicked him. He spoke with a stutter as if it only came out when he was upset or embarrassed." She said.

Hotch and Reid turned to give each other looks. "Haley, If you don't mind us asking, Where's your father at?" He asked. She got red in the cheeks "M-My father? He uh." She looked down. "Go on." Both Agents said. She took a deep breath "My mom got pregnant when she was seeing a man. They only went out a couple times before he broke it off. I only know his name." She said. Reid nodded

"Which is?" he asked Haley. "I don't know his full name. Just his last. It's the same as mine." She said. She coughed a bit.

Reid nodded "Alright. What's his last name, Haley. It could help the case." he asked. She looked up at him, brown eyes wide. "It's-" She got cut off as her monitors went crazy beeping. Her hands flew to her chest. A nurse and doctor flew in, Pushing Reid and Hotch out of the way.

Hotch looked at her "What happen to her doctor?" he asked, a bit worried for the teenage girl. The doctor looked over at him "She's not getting any air!" he said.

He hit a button, making the hospital bed go flat. "Intubation tube." he yelled to the blonde nurse who shoved a tube into his hand. He grabbed the scope and tilted her head back. He slowly slipped the tube into her mouth and down her throat. The nurse looked at him "She's getting cyanotic!" She said.

He frowned "Crap! Her throats swollen shut! I can't get the tube through. We're going to have to do a tracheotomy." He said. He grabbed a scalpel. "Here we go." He said as he cleaned the pale white skin on her throat.

He cut a small incision and slipped the tube in. His eyes darted to her monitors. "Come on Haley! Breath." he whispered.

**Authors Note:** That's the first chapter. I'm going to try and post at least three new chapters a week. Reviews would be great. Want to see if Haley lives? Review and make the next chapter come faster. Oh and next chapter, Reid interviews high school students. Should be fun.


	2. AN: Important

**A/N:**

I would like to let everyone know that my story "Even Angels Fall" is not on hold nor am I finished with it. After I finished the first chapter I got a sinus infection which stayed for like two weeks. And now I'm having bad headaches which I think are migraines. I may go to the doctor on Monday. But I felt I should let everyone know I will be posting a brand new chapter as soon as I can. Also, I'm moving at the end of the month so I may be late on posting due to not having internet for a couple days while I wait to get it hooked up in my new apartment.

That's all.

Thanks for reading my story.

- WordsGoneUnsaid


	3. Sugar Kissed Roses

**AN:** I am so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Real life got in the way-Again! Damn you real life! Anywho; Do you guys still want me to keep writing this story or not? Review to let me know.


	4. Marry The Night

Hey! Long time now eh talk, yes? Between high school, family and money issues, I've been a busy girl, Let me tell you! Anyhow. I've been DYING to start writing this story again. Do ya'll want me to update this? Say yes or no. Really. I do NOT want to bother updating a story no one cares about or wants to even read anymore.

-WordsGoneUnSaid.


	5. Completely Incomplete

**Story Tile: Even Angels Fall.**

**Disclaimer: It kills me to stay this but I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Reid would be mine and I'd keep him locked in my bedroom. ;) Because we need to face it; Reid is a hot geek! :D Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Summery: No one ever said high school was easy. So what happens when the team goes undercover as teachers and even students to catch a murderer? Well a half sibling is found, a daughter is found and even love is found. Oh yeah- And a murderer. Oh this school year should be fun._

**Couples In Story: Reid/Quinn | Prentiss/James | Morgan/Garcia | Hotch/Annabelle**

**Chapter Two: Completely Incomplete.**

_**Los Vegas, Nevada.**_

Everyone's eyes stared at the monitors, each holding a breath in. Slowly Haley's monitors came to steady, safe beeping sound. Her oxygen level and BP came up. The doctor and nurse shared a look before he ordered another round of tests. After finding out her blood sugar was low, they got some sugar into her blood and fast. The doctor ordered her to be checked on every half hour till tomorrow and went to speak with Hotch and Reid.

"She's doing better. If what I think is correct, her blood sugars dropped and her asthma mixed into the whole mess to make it even worse. She'll come around soon and we'll probably be able to withdraw the tube." he said.

While waiting on the info, Hotch and Reid went over her personal belonging. Jeans, T-shirt, jacket, purse, wallet with 38 bucks in cash, her Iphone and bottles of insulin plus two extra needles and her blood kit plus her State ID.

Hotch froze when he read the name. "Reid, her name." he spoke, a chill in the older Agent's voice.

Reid lifted his head from her box of stuff "What?" he asked.

"Haley Caitlyn Reid." he spoke.

Hotch froze "Y-You knew?" he asked the younger Agent.

Reid shook his head, a blank look across his face. "I didn't _know_ but I had a feeling I had a half sibling out there,. I was almost 14 when she was born. It's not like I thought my father would just still around and do nothing after he left." Reid spoke, his words coming out smooth and soft, almost like it felt good to admit the truth for once.

Reid went to check in with the hotel and Hotch spoke to Prentiss and Garcia. Of course she already knew Haley was Reid's half sister. She'd know for hours but Hotch kept cutting her off back at the BAU offices and she couldn't get a moment to tell anyone that Haley's DNA showed up in the computer as being related to Reid.

A nurse poked her head in the room "Haley's awake now. She's asking to speak to you again." the red haired nurse said, a cheesy smile across her lips.

Reid and Hotch shared a look before walking to Haley's room. The teenager was sitting up in bed, her brown hair in messy waves across her shoulders, her dark brown eyes dark with sleep and secrets.

"They won't let me use my cell. I need to make a call." she said, her voice coming out rushed as if her mind was thinking as a million miles a minute.

"I need to call someone!" she half screamed. She clasp her hands over her hand and racked her fingers through her messy curls.

Reid paused "H-Haley, don't take this the wrong way but are you on any type of drugs?" he asked, doing his best to keep his face normal and blank. He knew she was his half sister but he couldn't worry about that right now, someone wanted her dead and had her friend, they needed to work the case first, personal issues and feelings came later, much, much later.

Haley's head snapped up "What? I don't do drugs. I'd never do anything so…so stupid! Besides it would mess with my me-" she cut herself off, eyes wide.

"Your what, Haley?" Hotch asked, his face showing a hint of emotion, rare for Hotch.

Haley looked out the window, rain hitting the glass in soft, plump drops. It streaked down the windows, covering it like fresh tear drops on a face. Embarresment shimmered in her eyes. She looked back at them.

"I'm on medicines. Lithium, Prozac and Aripiprozole." she spoke, voice shaking.

Reid's eyes got blurred with pain.

"You-Your Bipolar?" he asked.

Haley nodded her head and rubbed the tears away.

"I was admitted to the hospital last winter for it." she said softly.

"Why? What happened?" Reid and Hotch asked at the same time.

Haley's eyes hazed over as she flicked back in her memory bank inside her mind to remember her past. Her damaged, fucked up past.

**Vegas County Hospital.**

**ER.**

**December 18****th****, 2009.**

A 14 year old Haley looked at the wall in the ER as a doctor patched her up. Dried blood had formed a slight crust around her cuts. Her brown hair hung limp as the doctor moved fast. He stitched the wound on her wrist up. His eyes lifted to her mother, who stood a few feet away, talking on her phone to a work partner.

His blue eyes flicked back to Haley, who seemed lost in thought. "Haley? Haley?" he asked.

She lifted her head "Hmm? Oh! Yes, Dr. Rawlins?" he asked.

He smiled a bit "You say this happened while opening a package for Christmas?" he asked, worry tucked under his voice.

Haley nodded "Yes. It was a gift I ordered for my friend Melanie Coopers. I was trying to opening it and talk on the phone when the knife slipped."

The doctor nodded, his eyes showing her didn't believe her.

"Are you sure about that, Haley?" he asked.

Her brown eyes turned black with anger "Why does everyone kept asking me that? I didn't try to fucking kill myself." she said, pulling her now bandaged arm back from his cool, gloved hands.

She started to get up when she started to cry. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" she half sobbed out.

"I just want to be left alone!" she screamed. A nurse came over to help.

"Someone page Dr. Kayla Summers." he said, pulling his gloves off with a loud, rubber sounding snap.

"Dr…Summers?" she asked, eyeing Haley for a moment.

"I just wanted it to slow down!" she whispered, her eyes looking at the floor as she sat back in bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

Her brown eyes looked down, locking on a broke blue and white ER floor tile. "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" she whispered to herself.

**End Flashback.**

**Present Day.**

Reid stepped closer "Haley, what happened? Why'd you end up in the hospital?" he asked.

Hotch stood by, ready to get a nurse if Haley needed it.

She looked up, her brown eyes looking lost and damaged. Her pupils large from anger. "I tried to kill myself." she whispered.

**AN: I've made a deal with myself. I HAVE to finish this and my other story, Ghosts from the past, before years end. Done. Deal made! I shook my own hand and everything. ;) **


	6. Bubble Gum and Candy

**Story Tile: Even Angels Fall.**

**Disclaimer: It kills me to stay this but I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Reid would be mine and I'd keep him locked in my bedroom. ;) Because we need to face it; Reid is a hot geek! :D Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_Summery: No one ever said high school was easy. So what happens when the team goes undercover as teachers and even students to catch a murderer? Well a half sibling is found, a daughter is found and even love is found. Oh yeah- And a murderer. Oh this school year should be fun._

**Couples In Story: Reid/Quinn | Prentiss/James | Morgan/Garcia | Hotch/Annabelle**

**Chapter Three: Bubble Gum And Candy.**

_**Los Vegas, Nevada.**_

Haley bit her lip, tears threaten to streak her cheeks red. She looked out the window, brown eyes deep in thought.

"I still need to make a call." she half whispered, her voice shaking as tear slipped down her baby doll looking cheeks.

Hotch and Reid both knew what she was doing. She was avoiding them. She just told two strangers she tried to off herself months before. It was natural she'd be upset. Wouldn't you be?

Hotch just nodded and an hour later, Haley has her cell phone.

That's when a ring tone went blasting.

_To hear somebody say it stops hurting. Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it._

Haley's eyes hazed over again, falling back into flashback land.

**Saint Elle Marie High School.**

**April 2010.**

Haley hid in the girls restroom, tears gushing down her cheeks. He was such a fucking dick! She knew in school she was "That freak Haley" or "The chick who tried to off herself" but it was so..so fucking rude of him to just _leave_ her there, all alone in a strange club, 15 miles from home because he didn't want his friends to know he was dating Haley Reid.

Her chocolate eyes looked back at herself in the mirror. Her pale cheeks tinged red and rose pink. Lips chapped and in need of some gloss or chap stick. She washed her face off, rubbed the smeared eye liner and mascara away, smeared on some baby pink lip gloss that smelled like cherry and chocolate and told herself to suck it up. Her eyes looked sad. She knew that. She saw it. She smoothed her jacket down and finger combed her hair. She hated this feeling! When her mind rushed a million miles a minute. It made it hard to think. Hard to speak without the words rushing out in blurs. She hated this.

Haley then froze as a voice carried through the hallways "Auditorium, Now!" someone yelled. Students, wondering what it could be, followed the person.

Students poured into the large room between classes. Sighing Haley followed her friend Allison to the room. They took seats and Haley froze when she saw _him_ on stage. Her boyfriend, the dick who left her in the night club a week ago. Alexander Jarmaines. The lights shined off the bit of gel in his sharp, dark brown hair. His normally green eyes looked blue in the lights, like water, clear and unnatural. He moved up to the microphone, guitar in hand.

"Hey! Everyone, see that girl right there? Third room, second seat to the left? Haley Reid." he said.

Eyes fell onto Haley, wandering.

"She's my girlfriend!" he screamed into the crowd of students. Eyes looked her over again, whispers filled the room. Haley Reid? The fucking freak of the school was dating baseball star Alexander Jarmaines? What. The. Fuck?

"Haley! I'm sorry I fucked up." he said.

The music filled the room.

Oh my god. He was gonna sing Brantley Gilbert, her favorite singers of all fucking time!

Alexander sat on a bar stool, the leather bright and red, making his hair stand out even more. He was like a younger, hotter Robert Pattinson with black hair.

"Might just be too much to bear, to hear somebody say it stops hurtin'. Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it! 'Cause you don't know her like I do! You'll never understand. You don't know what we've been though! Yeah, that girls my best friend. And you can't help me, she's the only one who can! No you don't know how much I've got to lose, you don't know her like I do."

People got wide eyed, watching as he sang, his velvet, soothing voice filled the room.

"It's like she stole my way to breathe, so don't try to tell me it'll stop hurting, and don't try to tell me she'd not worth. You don't know her like I do!"

"And for all ya'll who say Haley is a fuckin' freak? Well she's MY kinda crazy." he said.

Dear God. What the fuck was Alexander? A fucking fallen angel or something?

Haley's heart started to swell as he blasted the music.

"She say's look baby I'm a rock star, grabs my old guitar, playin' it upside down. Playing it in front of our TV. Can't see the ball game so I just wave my lighter and say 'rock on baby, I'd rather watch you anyway.' And when ya done, can I come backstage, get you to sign ya name on that shirt of mine ya wearing. And yeah, she's my kinda crazy. Those little games she plays never get old. She's too cute to get on my last nerves. The way she throws her little fits, biting my lip when we kiss. Ain't no fight she can't win, that my baby and she's my kinda crazy."

People started to cheer.

"You ought to see her in my pickup, she's got to have that radio on. Bless her heart she can't sit still. Head in my lap, feet on the windshield. She says come on baby let me drive. Now honey it's a stick shift, member what ya did last time?"

Laughs and screams filled the room.

"The way she throws her little fits. Biting my lip when we kiss. Ain't no fight she can't win. That's my baby and she's my kinda crazy!"

The music ended and Haley walked up to the stage. Brown eyes wide. Heart beating away in her chest, sweat forming on her palms. She walked up to Alexander and kissed him. Pulling away when hoots filled the room, she blushed red and he yelled to the crowd.

"Yeah, that's my baby and she's my kinda crazy." Before Alexander kissed her again.

**End Flashback.**

**Present Day.**

She grabbed her cell and answered it. "Hey baby." she said, cracking a crooked grin.

"I love you too." she whispered. "See ya soon?" she mumbled into the phone.

She hung up and looked at Reid and Hotch, trying to wipe the goofy, in love grin off her face.

At that moment she saw another FBI Agent in the room now, a female around 39 or so with black hair. She smiled a bit at Haley "Boyfriend?" she asked the fellow female.

Haley nodded "Yeah, My boyfriend, Alexander."

"Is he your age as well?" Prentiss asked Haley.

"Nah. He's sixteen." she said.

"A year older then you?" she asked.

"I'll be 16 in four days." she whispered.

That's when Derek popped his head in.

"Garcia wants to speak to us." he said, flashing a grin to Haley before leaving.

Twenty minutes later Prentiss and JJ stepped into the room to speak with Haley again before freezing. Her boyfriend sat by her bed, talking and laughing with her.

And he looked just like Derek, only slightly paler skin and green, not brown eyes.

Holy Shit.

**AN: Oh my god? What's this? ANOTHER update not 7 months from the first? OMG. Haha. Enjoy guys. Another chapter soon.**


End file.
